Gefilte Fish with Beet Preserves and Fresh Horseradish
Ingredients Poaching liquid * 8 cup fish broth * 1 large onion, thinly sliced * 1 large carrot, sliced * 1 bay leaf Gefilte fish * 1 lbs pike fillet, diced and chilled * 1 lbs whitefish fillet, diced/chill * 1 large onion, grated * 6 egg whites, chilled * 2 tsp salt * ½ tsp finely ground white pepper * ¼ cup ice water * ½ cup matzo meal Beet preserves * 1 cup grated peeled raw beets * ¼ cup cider vinegar * ¼ cup small onion, grated * ¼ tsp ground pepper Fresh horseradish * 6 inch-piece horseradish root peeled, cut into ¾" pieces * ½ cup water * 1 tsp salt * 1 tbsp cider vinegar Directions # Combine all the poaching liquid ingredients in a large pot. # Bring to a gentle simmer over medium-low heat. # Simmer for 10-15 minutes. Gefilte fish # Combine all the gefilte fish ingredients in a food processor; process for 15 seconds. # Use a small serving spoon to scrape out a spoonful of the mixture against the side of the bowl. # Using another small serving spoon, shape the gefilte fish into a dumpling by gently pushing the mixture off the other spoon and dropping it gently into the summering poaching liquid. # Continue until all of the fish mixture has been made into dumplings. # Cook the gefilte fish until all the dumplings float to the liquid"s surface, about 10-12 minutes. # Remove the pan from heat and let the dumplings cool in their poaching liquid for 30 minutes at room temperature. # Refrigerate until the broth has jelled, about 4 hours or overnight. # Using a slotted spoon, carefully remove the dumplings from the jelled broth and place on chilled plates. # Serve with beet preserves, fresh horseradish, julienned green onion and carrot. Beet preserves # Combine all of the ingredients in a small pan and simmer gently over medium heat for about 15-20 minutes, or until all the liquid has been absorbed. # Chill well before serving. # Makes ½ cup Fresh horseradish # Prepare at least one day in advance so its flavor has time to develop. # Grate the horseradish with the water in a blender until very finely shredded. # Scrape down the blender"s sides with a rubber spatula. # Strain off any excess liquid and transfer the horseradish to a bowl. # Add the salt and vinegar; stir to combine. # Place in a clean jar, cover, and refrigerate overnight. # Serve cold. # Makes about ½ cup. Horseradish in a food processor # Fit the processor with the fine grating disc. # Peel and cut the horseradish so that it will fit through the feed tube. # Grate the horseradish in the processor and transfer it to a bowl. # Add the salt and vinegar. # The water may be omitted using this technique. # Store in a covered container in the refrigerator for up to three days. Category:Passover Seder Category:Beet Recipes Category:Carrot Recipes Category:Pike Recipes Category:Whitefish Recipes Category:Cider vinegar Recipes Category:Horseradish Recipes